12 years later now you want me!
by JGandham
Summary: KIM CONNWELLER IS A TYPICAL ATHLETIC SENIOR. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN HE TYPICAL LIFE IS ROCKED BY MR. JARED PELLETIER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

KIMS POV

_Buzzz buzzzz….._The alarm rang. I quickly woke I walked into my closet and took a pair of purple shorts, White tee and a black soccer sweater. I walked into the washroom….

After I was done getting ready I took the keys to my red Ford Mustang GT My parents recently got for me and I was off to school. I got out of my car and spotted my 2 best friends Cassidy and Emma. Cassidy was talking about her long time boyfriend Mike and Emma was replying by talking about her new boyfriend Scott. Not that I was surprised I just stood with them and listened until I saw him, Jared Pelletier . It had been 2 weeks since Jared had showed at school.

Cassidy noticed me eyeing him , "Ohh girl Get over him. You have been crushing on him since pre-k and now were seniors and your still whipped over him, has he ever actually talked to you before." She said

"Cass!! You bitch that's so mean! Kimmy don't listen to her." Emma shot back

"Naw Emma, she's right 12 years of trying to impress him for what, Nothing." I said

"Thank you", Cassidy said as the bell rang.

The first class of the day was Math _ohh joy, _But Jared sat beside me in class which made it worth while. I walked into class not surprised to find Jareds end of the table empty.

JARED POV

I had changed about 2 weeks ago, I haven't been allowed to attend school since then. First day back; Math exam first block fml.

I walked into class and took my seat the teacher handed out the test; _shit I don't have a pencil whats her name, I tried to picture her name in my head. Awe fuck screw it._

"umm can I borrow a pencil" I whispered She rolled her pencil to me and pulled another one from her bag for herself. Without looking up

I wrote the test, and finished about 3 minutes before the bell rang.

"umm thanks" I said as I taped her on her shoulder to give her her pencil.

She looked up….. My heart stopped beating, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her hair was dark brown and pulled into a high pony tail. She had side bangs pulled to one side. Her green eyes sparkled against her tan skin. She had a body that just wont quit and those legs in those short omg can I get a fuck me.

She smiled reveling her perfect white teeth. "Ohh don't worry about it, you can just keep it"

"umm thanks" I said putting the pencil in my pocket. Paul walked up beside me as the bell rang I spoke again "Wait" She turned around " umm What's your name?"

"Dude, You don't know" Paul said laughing

She raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows "You don't know my name? wow, I have been in at least 2 of your classes every semester and went to the same elementary school. 12 years later and you still don't know me. That's low even for you" she said before walking off.

"Dude you totally fucked up, that's Kim Conweller" Paul said as we walked to pe.


	2. Be my babe?

**CHAPTER 2**

**KIMS POV**

"AHHH! That mother Fucker! I cant believe he doesn't even know my name! Like come on everyone knows whose who I am Volleyball and Soccer team Caption, Grad Valedictorian and student body president! I am the shit up and threw this school!" I said to Cassidy and Emma as we changed into our PE clothes.

"I told you so!" Cassidy said while picking off a piece of lint off my volleyball shorts.

Cassidy and I play Volleyball together and Emma and I play soccer together. Today the girls block and guys block were playing volleyball against each other, because yesterday we played soccer and girls totally kicked ass.

"Time to kick ass Mother Fuckers!!" Cassidy said while we set up the nets.

Jared looked over from the other side of the net and winked at me. I just nodded my head and smoothed out my shirt.

Cassidy served the ball, Paul returned it, Cassidy bumped to Emma who set it to me, giving me the perfect set up to spike it in Jareds face and well I took it. The game pretty much continued on like that. The girls team won 58- 28 at the end of the period.

I was putting the net away and Jared walked up to me. "so you play Volleyball? Your pretty good Kim." He said while helping me.

"Ohh so now you know my name? Yeah I play volleyball and soccer, pretty much everyone in this school knows that I am the caption of both teams, and I am not pretty good I am fucking amazing" I said to him

"Full of ourselves aren't we?" He said while trying to move closer to me

" I am not full of myself, I am just confident" I said while moving away from him and walking toward the change rooms. I told Emma and Cassidy about Jareds and I little conversation outside.

"AHH! Kimmers! He wants you in his pants!!" Cassidy while pulling her shirt over her head.

"Oddly enough I think Cassidy is right. I think he likes you" Emma added

"Maybe" I said before we all walked to our lockers located beside each other.

Lunch was usual apart form Jared stares and constant winking. My next class was art Emma and I had this class together, Emma jabbered on about Scott till class was over.

Thank god it was Friday one more class then weekend. I walked to Chemistry with Cassidy. Jared was already in his seat 3 rows back from mine. As I walked in He smiled and winked, I am only human I couldn't help but to blush.

I took my seat quickly Beside Cassidy.

"Okay class today we begin our final project , in partners" Mr Barber said the Class cheered "Assigned partners" the class yawned

"Okay, Mike and Elizabeth, Cassidy and Mr. Paul Rashid," he looked at me "Miss. Connweller with…" He looked around the room "How about.. Mr. Jared Pelletier"

"Of course" I said to myself and gathered my books and took a seat beside him.

"Hi" I said to him

"Sup babe" he winked

My insides burned a little

"a little ahead of ourselves aren't we" I said while opening my text book

"Maybe I could get your number, and we could hang out then you could be my babe" He said while reaching for his phone.

"Maybe" I said while handing him my iPhone and he handed me is Chocolate flip. I quickly punched in my number then handed my phone back.

We worked on the project for the rest of the class. We began to pack up our books.

"So Kim, what are you doing tonight?" He asked

"I have soccer til 6 but I am free after that" I said

"Well maybe you and I could go to the beach or something" He asked with hopful eyes.

"Ummm….Sure why not Heres my address and pick me up at about 7ish?" I said handing him a peace of paper with my address written on it.

"Kim, thank you so much" He said then smiled at me flashing his white teeth, The bell rang and I hurried off to my locker.

"OMG!!! Guess what I have a date with Jared tonight!" I squealed to Emma and Cassidy

"Awe babe I am happy for you!! Where are you two going?" Emma asked

"The beach" I answered happily

"Kimberly wear your blue and green bikini, you look so fucken hot in it" Cassidy said while we exited school.

"I agree you look very attractive in that one" Emma added

"Okie dokie, Cya at soccer Emma. Bye guys" I said before walking to my Mustang

Soccer when by slowly, I got home quickly showered and threw on my bikini and a summer dress and cardigan over that. I walked to the main floor and waited for my night to arrive.

**Okay so what do you think. You may notice in all my storys all the girl are athletic well because girls that play sports are the best. Volleyball and Soccer are the sports I play on the school team so that's why they are always the main ones. Emma and Cassidy are based on my two best Friends Emma and Cassidy. Lol I tried to make Kim portray on how I would act in a situation like this so please review it means a lot when you do.**

**Jassmine xx.**


	3. Sorry, I don't kiss on the first date

Chapter Three

Jareds POV

Of course her house was the biggest house in all of La Push, probably the biggest one in Forks aside from the Cullens.

I drove up, I got out of the car and walked up to the door I knocked, she opened it. She looked absolutely adorable in her little dress and sweater over top. Her hair looked so cute wavy down her back and bangs pulled to the side.

"Hey Jared" She said nervously, awe she was so stinkin cute.

"Hey Kim, you look wow.." I said lost for words, she blushed _awe_

"you look very wow yourself Jared" She said then closed the door.

We got into my Honda Civic that is shit compared to her Mustang but she didn't see to mind.

"So are your parents home?" I said noticing the empty drive way.

"Ummm no, My parents work in Port Angleas, My mom is a Lawyer and My dad is a Doctor. They work 6 day weeks 12 hours a day plus there 2hr commute to work there and back. The day they have off there usually super busy with other things so I don't see them much. I mean I miss them but then again its kind of nice having the whole house to myself to do as I please, then again I have been a independent person since I was 16 so I have been like this for the past three years. They know it kind of bothers me so they shower me with gifts 2 cars later and unlimited credit card limits later they would think I wouldn't feel lonely but I still do" she said very quickly, then her face turned red. "Sorry you probably didn't want to here my life story"

I felt bad for her "Awe, I want to know all I can about you. You don't need to be lonely anymore; I am here for you always" I said then glanced at her

She had her face towards the window, But I could still tell from the reflection she was blushing at my last remark. I couldn't help but to smile

We drove to the beach, when we arrived I looked at Kim, " I have a surprise for you, but you need to close your eyes" I said but then checked out hot smoking hot she was.

"Okay?" She said, I took her hand and she closed her eyes and lead her to the beach.

"Open" I said and she open her eyes

"Awwwee Jared!!" she said as she looked at the picnic I set up for her under the star filled sky will the moon for light. She sat on the blanket.

We ate the sandwiches I made, I took to pillow from the basket. We laid on they blanket looking at the sky telling stories and getting to know each other better.

She quickly sat up I looked at her curiously, "Lets go swimming". She said then began to take off her sweater. I watched her take off her dress and expose her perfectly toned body in her bikini. My mouth flew out at the amazing sight.

She looked over at me and giggled she moved her body closer to me and touched her nose against mine, "Careful flies might get in" then she closed my mouth

I quickly took off my shirt and shoes and chased after her into the water.

She was quite fast but I still caught her. She splashed water in my face. For a god 45 minutes we played in the water, until I noticed she was shivering. I decided we should head back for her sake if it was up to me we'd be here all night.

I drove her home, I walked her to the door.

"Thanks Jared I had fun!" she said while unlocking the door.

"Yeah me too", I said then moved closer to kiss her, she turned her head so the kiss hit her cheek rather than her lips.

"Sorry, I don't kiss on the first date", Kim said while looking down

I smiled at her then gave her a hug. "Okay I can respect that, Good Night Kim" I said before walking back to my car.


	4. nope, thats my dick

**SORRRY SO MUCH IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE I HAD FINALS AND MY MOMS WAS ALL LIKE STUDY STUDY STUDY!! HOPE YOU LIKE!! REVIEW PLEASE!!**

A/N I posted a pic on my profile about how I think Kim should look like Jared is of course Bronson Pelletier (SSOO HOT)

CHAPTER FOUR

KIMS POV

I woke from my sleep filled with dreams of Jared and I. I had a volleyball game today I quickly showered and pulled my hair back and pinned my bangs back aswell. I pulled on my spandex short volleyball shorts and LA PUSH HIGH uniform. I threw a pair of joggers over my shorts and took a random hoodie from my closet. I gathered all my things and walked to the garage.

I stood in the garage considering weather to take my mustang or my pickup style mustang. I decided to take the truck. I threw my bag in the truck, and drove to Cassidy house since her Dodge Ram was in the shop; I agreed to pick her up.

I pulled up to her house, and jumped out of the truck and took my iphone and called her

"Kimmers ill be out in 2 seconds, okay?" she said then hung up

I leaned against the truck and noticed topless Jared and Paul emerge from the forest walking towards Pauls house witch was right besides Cassidys. Jared noticed me and ran over and pulled me into a huge hug.

"Hey there Kimster" He said; damn six pack much!!

"Hey guys" I said, then began to laugh

"Whatcha laughing at?" Paul asked

"Well when I see 2 half naked men come from the forest my mind thinks crazy things" I laughed

"ha-ha very funny Kim", Paul said sarcastically

"I know right?" I said while jumping into the car

"What happened to your Mustang" Jared asked

"I have 2 cars" I replied

"2 nice cars pshh that's not fair" Paul said while Cassidy threw her bag in the car

"Cya later boys" I said as I drove away.

* * *

When we had arrived at school we began to warm up and soon enough our game had began. When the game was almost over with us in the lead I saw Jared and Embry walk into the gym and take a seat on the bleachers.

I was just about to serve for game point but I first made eye contact with Jared and winked then served the ball and won the game.

After we did our after game things. Cassidy and I walked toward the car. Jared ran towards me.

"Hey there cutie good game" He said to me

"thanks, I try I try" I said brushing off my shoulders

"ha, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, I could make you dinner?" He said with a cute grin I couldn't say no to.

"Okay sounds good. Call me before you come okay?" I said then jumped into the drivers side.

I dropped Cassidy off at her house and when I got home I took another shower and I decided to flat iron my hair. After I was done straighten it I walked to my closet to find something to wear, I chose a purple v- neck tee and black lululemons and a gray juicy hoodie.

My iphone began to ring I ran over to answer it

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim ill be there in 15"

"cya then"

"Okay bye" then he hung up the phone.

I quickly tided up the house the door bell ran I quickly went over to answer it.

JARED POV

"Hey kim" I said while she let me in.

"Hey Jared" She said. I looked around her house it was huge it was four levels bottom was a gym, game room, theater room, and a bar. 3rd was was kitchen and 2 living rooms. 2nd was parents room and 2 guest room and a office, and the top floor only had one room one was Kims room and the other was Kim's office/ tv room.

"wow, Kim you house is…" I began

"Filled with unnecessary things, I know" she said before towing me into the kitchen I didn't want to argue with her.

I began to make dinner. She helped me, after we ate I followed her down to the game room. I bet her in pool, but she opened a can of whoop ass when it came to air hockey and Fozze Ball.

After we fished playing games she took me into the theater room. She let me choose the movie I chose Waterboy one of Adam Sandlers best work. We sat on the couch and shared the a blanket not that I needed it. She didn't even object when I put my arm around her.

Part way through the movie I whispered into her ear "Mama say you'd devil" I said mocking the movie

She smiled and returned the mock by whispering "what mama don't know wont hurt her" then she pushed her lips against mine.

Our kiss was passionate and forceful. Then something began to vibrate in her pocket.

"please tell me that's your phone" I joked

"nope, its my dick" she said then answered the call

"Hi mom…..yup…..uhh….no its okay I understand…don't worry its cool.. yeah okay bye" She hung up with sadness clear in her eyes

"What's wrong Kim?', I asked concerned

A fake smile spread across her face, "ohh its no biggie, Parents have to work late so there going to stay in a hotel in Port Angleas. So I'll be alone tonight but its nothing major it happens at least once a week if not more" she said.

"What did I tell you the other day in the car?, I will never let you be lonely. So either your coming with me to my place or I am crashing here", I said to her

"Okay fine Mr smooth talker, you'll stay here" she said before pushing play.

I wrapped my arms around her as we watched the remainder of the rest of the movie.

After we were done watching the movie, she and I went upstairs we sat on her bed and talked for hours. At about 4 am she was falling asleep in the middle of or convos. She told me there was 2 guest rooms downstairs but I chose the futon in her office. We walked into the room I helped her take the pillows out of the closet until something caught my eye. It was a skany as hell little red riding rood costme.

"what is this?" I said pulling it out of the closet

"ahahaha. That was the Halloween costume Cassidy bought for me, but I never wore it it was to sultry for my liking. Its probably to small anyway" said Kim

"You should try it on" I asked playfully

"ohh you'd like that" She said while I put the dress back.

After we made the bed I got in. she walked towards the door. She looked at me and walked back and kissed me hard against my lips, and turn out he lights and went into her room.


End file.
